


Morning People

by fluxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a sleepy panda, M/M, Morning Routines, otp prompts, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxy/pseuds/fluxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt. Clint watches Phil's morning routine and considers it a routine of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt via otpprompts on Tumblr:
> 
> Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A’s beauty and presence in their life. Bonus if B draws A back into the bed to cuddle and make love.
> 
> Much fluff, basically.

It’s a routine that starts at 5AM on the dot. Clint’s not sure how he does it; Their alarm has never sounded more than two shrill chimes on any given work morning.

 

 _Their alarm..._ The archer gives the dark room a drowsy, blissful smile as his someone untangles from limbs and bedsheets alike. Clint is left to feel a shiver in his half-awakened state and turns over with a muffled sound. Eventually, the covers get tucked back over his shoulder as a hand brushes through his tousled hair.

 

“Mm’ning.” Clint manages under the blankets. Somewhere in the dark beside him Phil is smiling.

 

The dwellings they share are small and neat (The later part only thanks to one of them). Clint’s sleepy eyes are not their usual sharpness, but still keep track of Phil’s soft movements back and forth around their room. By the time Phil is ready for his shower, the sun is ready to rise.

 

Clint likes to face the bathroom in the mornings. Likes to hear Phil turn on the light that pools over the carpet and onto the bed. Likes to know that handlers have habits-- Even the unsuspecting, unassuming ones. Phil Coulson has been a spy for as long as he’s known him. But Clint Barton still sees the bit of soldier that will never truly leave. The Ranger that doesn’t need much time in the shower, nor much prep in front of a mirror.

 

Clint watches the steam curl around the open bathroom until he starts to drift back to sleep. By the time he catches himself, Phil is wiping off his smooth jaw line and placing his razor back on the counter and out of sight. It’s almost disappointing-- The world not knowing just how good stubble looks on Agent Phil Coulson. _Or feels._

 

Phil moves back into the bedroom and does his dress shirt up neatly before tucking it  into a pair of dark grey slacks. Slipping on a matching jacket, his finalizes his morning routine with a straightened tie knot. Every move is made precisely. Clint never gets enough of watching it.

 

Stretching under the covers, a sigh escapes the archer, long and content. It catches his agent’s attention immediately, Phil’s lips curl upward in a gentle smile. The kind, Clint notes with a fluttering feeling, reserved for him and no one else.  

 

Armani shoes make their way across the floor as the bed sinks beside Clint again. “Good morning.” Phil greets, fingers returning to thread through sandy blonde locks. The archer’s bare arms slink their way out from under the blankets and around his handler’s neck, dragging him down for a languid kiss. Phil tastes like Clint’s favorite toothpaste.

 

When they part, Phil doesn’t check his watch, doesn’t glance at the clock on the nightstand. No, Phil simply takes the moment to search Clint’s close expression, something fond crossing over his own.

 

“I’ll see you on base later.” He assures the archer.

 

Clint leans up to capture his lips again, his only response a quiet hum. Phil brushes his touch along the other man’s face as he kisses back, eyes slipping shut.

 

Light pours from the window onto the bed when Phil pushes Clint back down softly. The blonde arches as his wrists are pressed down into the mattress, his legs lifting to let the blanket fall away and wrap around Phil’s waist. Phil grows hungry with every new kiss, catches Clint’s bottom lip in between his teeth just the way he likes. The act draws a longer sound from the archer.

 

Clint still doesn’t consider himself a morning person. Still doesn’t know how Phil does mornings every morning.

 

But this moment.. Before the day starts and before his problems await him outside their bedroom door--

 

Clint Barton gets to consider himself this person.   


And the only one he has to share it with is Phil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not much love makin'. Sorry About that! <3


End file.
